Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Litch
by Revenan
Summary: The Fall Of Hyrule it was more like a slaughter, no one was spared not man women or child. For when the dead come none survive.
1. The Invasion

**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Litch**

**Chapter One: The Invasion**

**The Kingdom had known peace for quite sometime, unwilling to even make a spear after the years of tourment that they had gone through. Made there demise much easier if you ask me. The kingdoms only real defense was a royal guard, barely able to stop a child let alone a well trained battle hardend army, but the peace loving people rarely even saw these guards in action, for there never was any action to be had. Did this land have a champion? Yes but he left, exiled, or abandoning the fools none can say, expet for the champion himself but none have seen him in years, the hero was the smart one. When the hero left the people belived that there gods would protect them if hardship ever befell them again, but gods have a habbit of not listening or caring. The kingdom belived in peace and diplomacy two things that lead to two other things, death and obliteration. What most people would call a battle never took place nor was there a seige no rebellion, no visionary able rally his countrymen into defense of their great nation nothing, what many call a fall happend, it was the fall of a great kingdom, but I dont call it a fall, no a fall is a nice cover up so the real truth dosnt give children nightmares of the blood that spilt that day, for this the "Fall of Hyrule" was nothing short of a genocide.**

Battle plans scattered a table adorned with human skulls on each corner, in the center an emblem was barely visible but if one looked close enough you could see the Crowned skull with two twisting dragons on the side, many who saw this emblem never saw anything again. Five chairs surrounded the table, in each chair sat a figure barely visible in the burning blue torch light. The fith chair though was higher backed and addorned with skulls that stared at the table there glowing diamod eyes glittering angrily. One could almost see a man sitting in that chair, but it couldve just been a shadow. Slowly the four figures rose each grabbing a battle plan and bowing to the shadow in the fith seat, before marching out all four under the escort of knights wearing all black armor with there face plates down. It had begun...

The air around Hyrule feild was full of an unknown tention no animal stirred not even the stalchildren were out, the plains were dead quite. Then all at once the stillness was broken as the sound of 20,000 armored feet hitting the earth in perfect unison. Marching twoard the desert fortress was an army made entirely of the dead. Each of the soilders wore armor polished black alowing there glowing red eyes and bleached white skeletal faces to shine out. The skeletal soilders marched slowly there great horned helms making it look as if hell itself had broken loose. At the head of the prosesion was a woman walking with two dark knights on the backs of skeletal horses. The woman was silent as her gaze continued to sweep across the plains exitedly. The woman hadnt been this exited in ages and was trying to hold it down by staring strait ahead, it wasnt working.

"Nervous Vextra? Thats unlike you." One of the knights hissed his voice like a death rattle. Vextra pouted slightly as she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Nervous? No just exited, cant you feel it? This entire land quivers under us its waiting to be slaughtered." Vextra had started smiling as she continued, "Its like pure energy running through me its wonderful!" Vextra said while holding out her arms as if to catch the enrgy she was speaking of.

"No, I have no idea what your talking about." The knight said not even moving in his saddle. Vextra drew her arms back to her side seeming upset.

"What would someone like you know about it, he would know, oh I know he can feel it, it was written all over his face as he made these plans, you should have seen him Kar he was smilling like a little boy with a new toy." Vextra said her smile returning.

"I do not belive our Lord would act like that no matter how exited he was, I dont understand any of you emotions twoards this, all this is, is another battle another chance to bring glory to out Lord, not some kind of toy." Kar said proudly as his skeltal horse nickered softly its armor clinking softly.

Vextra sighed, no matter how much intelligence you gave one of these things it still couldnt comprehend emotions. The army continued along in silence for the rest of the journy untill they were in range of the fortress. While still mounted the knight gave a slight hand signal and slowly 10 large catapults where brought to the front of the line and loaded. Vextra waited impatiently for the command to be givien. She knew it was important for each of her compainions to reach there targets as well, she listed them off in her head, Morbent was to take the forest with his 10,000 due to the fact they were only children, Vextra chuckled slighlty remembering how upset Morbent had been when he had gotten his orders. Salvin and his 40,000 would be taking the Mountain and the Village below in one sweep. Then there was Epion who was to take the water people with 10,000 originally and take whatever remained or Morbents force after he had finished. Then they would meet up with another 10,000 and deystroy the city and claim this land as theres. First she had to wait for Morbent to finish his assult so she could begin hers, then once she was done Epion would begin his and then finally Salvin would deystroy the village and the mountain stronghold.

Vex stood upright suddenly as if an electric bolt had just gone through her. _ Morbent has begun his invasion you will wait for further orders._


	2. Fall of the Kokori

An: A quick warning before you read this, its a bit, cruel but thats war for you. You have been warned.

**Chapter Two: Fall of the Kokori**

**Now we come to the part that history would rather enjoy forgetting, the slaughter of children isnt usually a subject discussed in class rooms or used as a bed time story. When the Warlord Morbent began his assult on the Kokori home there was no time for any one to shout for help, no time for any cry for mercy, for the Kokori were slaughtered where they stood and there great tree was cut down and and used as lumber for the body fire. Although the Warlord never liked mentioning it, only one Kokori eluded him, the supposed sage of the forest. While her family and friends were slaughtered she ran into the safety of the woods and to her temple hoping Morbent wouldnt find her, wishful thinking.**

Morbent marched quickly almost whiping his soilders into a run, although he was exited for the battle to begin, he was still resentful that his master had given him nothing but a few children to slaughter and a tree to cut. Finally Morbent came upon the entrance to the forest, a large tunnel leading into darkness. Morbent waved his hand slighlty and his soilders halted waiting, waiting for the blood that they had so long been waiting for. "Advance!" Morbent shouted drawing a staff he wore across his back and marching forward with his death knights close behind.

Saria sat staring at the water as if trying to see something far off, all day she and the other sages had felt a horribal energy sweeping the land but none could figure out the scource. Saria shook her head fustrated and stood to go home, maybe some sleep will help me figure this out. Saria thought walking slowly to her home. As she neared her home she stopped suddenly, something was wrong, something was very wrong. Saria looked back and forth all the Kokori were sleeping exept for the watcher who still stood guarding the entrance to the cave. Suddenly the watch man turned and stuck out his hand as if telling someone to stop.

The small watcher shivered as Morbent stood before him, "You are not allowed to enter here sir please go home." Morbent stiffled a laugh, it wasnt kind to laugh at the dead. Morbent put his hands togehter his black robes flutterin slightly. The quickly spreading his hands apart Morbent drew his hidden blade and cut the Kokoris throat out. The childs blood sprayed out covering Morbents tattood bald face. But Morbent wasnt done. Morbent thrust his staff forward and smiled coldly, Instantly the the body was flung forward flying through the air and into a nearby window, awaking the owner.

Mido stared at the dead body of the watcher as it continued to bleed drenching the ground with crimson blood. Mido felt sick as he ran out of his house and vomited. When he raised his head Mido felt his blood chill. Marching forward was an army of armored skeletons ruby red eyes glowing as they slowly advanced. Mido felt frozen he couldnt scream he couldnt breath he couldnt run, all he could do was stare. Then Mido found his voice, and let out a scream so loud it woke ever Kokori in the forest.

Without any urging the skeletal soilders ran foreward swords drawn screeching a sound never heared before by the Kokori. From the closest house the know it all brother ran out sling shots drawn ready to defend there friends. They paid for there foolishness. The skeletal soilders broke on the brothers hacking and cutting them to so many pieces, one could not tell what the remains were from.

"No." Saria gasped as she saw the slaughter play out in front of her, she had to do something anything, but what? The the thought came to her drawing upon her power she muttered a strange phrase feeling the power enter her body she reasesed the spell enveloping her and Mido in a green flash.

Morbent's head flew up as he felt the power surge and saw two of the Kokori vanish, "So one of the sages decides to put up a fight, good this should be fun." Morbent said leaving the corpse of a gutted Kokori open to the moonlight. A death knight rode up to Morbent and slowed his horse saluting at the same time.

"Lord Morbent the Kokori have been deystoryed and our forces are moving to the tree, your orders?" The death knight said lowering his hand back onto the reins of his skeletal horse.

"Cut the tree and use it to burn the forest and the bodies then send the troops to Epion so he may begin his assult of the water people." Morbent said sprinting twoard the lost woods already feeling the thrill of the hunt.

"Mido you must warn the other sages you have to." Saria pleaded with Mido desperatly trying to give him her Ocoraina. Mido sat on the floor his face pale staring up at the stars with a blank stare. Saria felt a tear role down her cheek as she looked at her friend. "Mido," she begged "youve got to help me if you dont do this we all die."

"Why dont you go yourself then?" Mido asked his voice breaking as he tried not to cry.

"My duty is to the forest I must defend it as long as I can but you can go tell Raru what has happended he will know what to do." Saria said placing her hands on Mido shoulders staring at him tenderly. Mido nodded and took the insturment, but before he could put it to his lips Saria put hers on his in a quick kiss, "Good luck." Saria said vanishing into the forest. Mido sat there dumbfounded but slowly found his focus and played the song taking him to the temple of time.

Morbent walked slowly twoard the small sage as she sat on the stump staring down trying to hide her tears. "Well well my dear this forest of yours is quite annoying but I found my way to you all the same, I hope you have prepaired yourself for what is to come." Morbent asked smiling sweetly while his eyes held nothing but malice. Saria said nothing as she stood her eyes burning with resolve. Saria spread out her hands and quickly brought them toghether. The floor beneath Morbent turned violent as roots entangled him. The roots than began to squeze Morbent in an attempt to crush them. "My my looks like we do have some fight in us." Morbent growled as he muttered a phrase. Slowly the room began to heat up as Morbents eyes glowed with a fiendish delight. The all at once Saria and himslef were surounded with a ring of fire. Saria looked around despretly looking for some means to fight back, there were none. Morbent drew his sword and slowly advanced on Saria. Saria had only one hope she closed her eyes and drew on her power. Morbent cackled madly as he drew his sword back prepairing to cut Saria in two.

Morbent swung his sword into Sarias side seperating muscle from bone and cutting her in half. Sarias remains slowly fell to the floor but before she did her body evaporated in green light and then only Morbent stood grinning madly at his sucsess.

Mido felt lost as he stood at the altar wondering how he was supposed to contact Raru, when suddenly there was a green flash and there on the floor was an unconsious whole Saria.


End file.
